Aircraft tires will degrade rapidly if they are operated beyond their intended operating pressure ranges. Accordingly, a tire manufacturer will specify a normal operating pressure range and one or inure unacceptable pressure ranges. If a tire is determined to be in an unacceptable pressure range, maintenance action is often required. Some maintenance actions require close observation of the tire by personnel and some maintenance actions require a lengthy waiting period in which a tire's ability to maintain pressure is evaluated and the aircraft is not moved. Thus, there is a potential that the maintenance action will not be completed, or will be improperly completed, or will be forgotten.